fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Brady/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"Some bloke must'a lost this, yah? ...Suppose I'd better hang on to it." (item) *"I worked out a little melody on the violin. 'Noble pursuits', as Ma would say." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. Now if I could just keep my weapon from flyin' outta my hand..." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"Everyone gets so busy when we return to camp. How do ya pass the time?" (free time) *"Let's try takin' on the enemy as a team. I can put up a fight, too!" (team up) *"Why the big grin? You look like ya just saw me catch an axe in the face or somethin'." (happy) *"What are your dreams? People always laugh at me what when I talk about mine." (dreams) Replying - Normal *"I'm usually practicin' with weapons. Don't get too close, though - my aim is rubbish." (free time) *"Sure thing. I ain't no brawler, but I can strike fear into any foe." (team up) *"Nope. I'm just glad to see ya ain't got no serious injuries." (happy) *"I wanna be a violinist. I'm actually pretty good, I think. ...All right, go on. Laugh." (dreams) Asking - Maribelle *"I remember you bein’ good at violin, Ma. Wanna see who’s better?" (train) *"That was quite a spill, Mother. You taking up slapstick? ...Sorry let me heal you." (concern) *"Anything I can get for ya, Ma? I didn’t do much for ya in the future..." (gift) *"Ma, what was life like for ya before I turned up?" (story) Replying - Maribelle *"A challenge? I dunno—especially if it’s one’a your tea-drinkin’ contests again." (train) *"Me? I’m alive and kickin’. You’re the one what’s always out of breath, old-timer!" (concern) *"A more hands-off ma would be nice. No more addin’ frills to my shirt, capisce?" (gift) *"The you from the future smothered me, to be perfectly honest. You’d pack lunches for me, hold my hand while walkin’ up stairs... You were so busy doing the heavy lifting for me that I turned into a total wimp! Ya wouldn’t even let me fend for myself in the end. So next time, lemme protect YOU!" (story) Asking - Father *"We should have a duel sometime, Pop. I needs to build up my fightin’ muscles!" (train) *"Let me look at that injury from before, Pop. ...Yeesh, pretty nasty. You all right?" (concern) *"Need anything, Pop? I feel I needs to be a better son or somethin'." (gift) *"Tell me about life before I came along, Pop." (story) Replying - Father *"You wanna fight your own son? You're on! Grab a staff and let's see who hits harder." (train) *"Aw, don't ya go worryin' about me, Pop. You're the one with bags under your eyes!" (concern) *"Well, I dropped a staff in the ravine. Mind climbin' down to... Of course ya do." (gift) *"I mostly practised fightin' in the future. I never had your knack for warfare, see? Half the time, I'd wind up with an axe buried in my face or worse. Nasty stuff. But I wanted to learn how to hold my own and fight for the world ya tried to protect." (story) Asking - Married *"I love ya, (name). I swear I'll keep ya safe, no matter what." (love) *"(Name), ya look lovelier than ever before. Other dames pale in comparison." (compliment) *"Don't do anything crazy out there (Name). I need ya, yeah?" (promise) *"(Name), your satchel's packed to the brim today. Whatcha got in there?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I love ya, too... Damnit! I'm so moved, I can't even say nothin' clever." (love) *"That's nice of ya to say, considering most people find me terrifyin'. I'm a lucky man!" (compliment) *"I ain't goin' nowheres. Think I'd leave ya here to boo-hoo yourself silly?" (promise) *"It's an armlet I bought for ya. Was gonna surprise ya, but I guess the jig is up..." (gift) Asking - Child *"Morgan, any son of mine must have a gift for the violin. Wanna see who's better?" (train) *"Morgan, you seem awful quiet. Ya feeling all right? Should I get my staff?" (concern) *"Need anything, kid? Can't have ya bein' rough around the edges like your pop." (gift) *"Morgan, what were things like in your future. Do ya remember if I was alive?" (story) Replying - Child *"My fightin' styles's nothing to look at - but if ya still wanna see it, you're on." (train) *"I've had people take jabs at how I dress, but that's the first jab at my complexion!" (concern) *"How 'bout the vulneraries I dropped in the ravine back there? ...No? Didn't think so." (gift) *"I mostly just practiced with weapons - to hilarious effect, of course. Gimme a bow, and I'll fire IT instead of the arrow. I don't know an axe from an anchovy! I couldn't have added up to much in the future, but at least I didn't kill ya." (story) Level Up *"Hah! Bring it on!" (6+ stats up) *"Am I dreamin' here?" (4-5 stats up) *"Wow, I actually kinda improved." (2-3 stats up) *"Argh. Typical..." (0-1 stat up) *"Wow. Never thought I'd see the day..." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Heh, stand back, world. I'm a whole new man!" Armory *"Got anything that'll make me automatically stronger?" (buying) *"Hey, be my guest. Sell whatever you want." (selling) *"Wish they could instantly upgrade me, too!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"I can't believe Mother used my staff as a laundry pole..." (misc) *"What a day! I've been scatterin' foes with a single glance from my mean mug!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Oh, Robin. A little early for a break, isn't it?" (morning) *"Ah, Robin. Looks like we're both taking a break." (midday) *"Oh, Robin... Looks like we're both taking a break." (evening) *"Robin, why are you here and not in your tent? It's late!" (night) *"It's your birthday, Robin? That's wonderful." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. ...Oof. I'm still sleepy. How about you?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. What are you up to today?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. Heh, where did the day go?" (evening) *"Hello, Robin. It's late. You should sleep." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin. Let's celebrate later." (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Hmm? Oh, Father. A little early for a break, isn't it?" (morning) *"Taking a break in the middle of the day, Father? Are you bored?" (midday) *"Hm? Oh, Father... Looks like we're both taking a break." (evening) *"Father, why are you here and not in your tent? It's late!" (night) *"Happy birthday, Father. I hope this marks another good year." (birthday) Roster Maribelle's future son. While he looks terrifying, he is more likely to burst into tears than bust out a weapon. The scar on his face is from a stray violin string. The most likely to incur friendly fire. Born on February 22nd. Help Description An enigmatic priest who looks more intimidating than he is. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Get ready." *"Bring it!" *"Let's do this thing!" *"Hang in there." *"You got this." *"Show 'em who's boss!" *"I got you." *"Can it!" *"You want some?!" *"I'm here." Dual Strike *"Over here, stupid!" *"And one from me!" *"Too slow!" *"And one from me!" *"Clear a path." *"This ain't over!" Dual Guard *"You hurt?" *"Not happenin'!" Defeated Enemy *"So long, trash!" *"That it?" *"Hmph!" **Sighs* *"Huh." Partner Defeated Enemy *"I owe you one!" *"Ah, thanks." *"Butt out!" Critical *"Get busy dyin'!" *"I'd pray if I were you!" *"Time to bring the pain!" *"You ready to fly?!" Defeated By Enemy *"Tch, damn..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote